An electronic controller used to control the speed of the permanent magnet DC motor needs some type of connection structure to connect the ECM and the permanent magnet DC motor to the electronic controller. The most commonly used connection methods are soldering, crimping, resistance welding, and ultra sonic welding. A rated comparison of these methods is shown in Table 1 (FIG. 1).
There is a need for a low electrical resistance, low cost, reliable with high mechanical stress resistance connection method that is hermetically sealed from the environment. This method must also allow for the separate manufacturing and transport of the components without the need of connectors.